Massing the Effect
by Katarisha
Summary: Shepards starts her service aboard Normandy, becomes Spectre and hunts for Saren in the meantime she becomes quite close with fellow marine Kaidan. The story roughly follows happening in Mass Effect 1 but at points divolves from it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at FanFic writting... English is not my first language so there is probably a lot of mistakes on that part wich I hope you will forgive.

I always felt that ingame Shepard gets plunged into the missions to quickly, so here I remeday that, starting her story slightly prior it. Anyhow, looking forward to any possible comments.

* * *

><p>BioWare owns all!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Normandy<strong>

Eyes open wide, sweat on her skin, shriek silenced in her throat she jumps up from her bunk with bewildered expression in her eyes. Few seconds later she composes herself in her usual commando stance.

_It was only a dream, silly you!_

Regardless of it, she feel annoyed by her reaction to simple dream. She walks to the calendar and looks at the date.

_Of course! Its anniversary of the attack on Ellysium..._

She was to occupied by the fact that she was transferred to Normandy, the newest and fastest ship on the fleet, to serve under Captain Anderson and as such she completely forgot that those dreams would return tonight.

She opened a drawer pulling out a candle and a lighter. With a sight she puts the candle on the desk and lights it in remembrance and honor of civilian lives that were lost as the first wave of Skyllian Blitz hit Elysium.

In her mind she sees the faces of those that she has seen to fall... all were someone's grandparents, spouses, lovers, children and none of them was a soldier. That is what makes it so hard. Every soldier knows the risks of enlistment and accepts it, willingly puts his/hers life at stake in order to serve and preserve. _It is still sad, but we know what we are getting into..._ But dying civilians and even-more-so children is something she can't and wont come to terms with.

She had her obligatory psych evaluation after the event and she passed with flying colors. She knows she did everything that she could to save as many as possible, keeping enemies at bay and singlehadely closed the gap when it formed, hold on until finally reinforcements came. Even then she fought on, disregarding a deep bleeding wound that adorned her face. She gave her best performance and there is no guilt in her, but she will not accept those deaths easily and she will do better for them. _That was one hell of a shore leave..._

"Commander Shepard, come to my quarters!" a voice of Captain Anderson interrupted her silent reminiscence.

"Aye, aye Sir!" she promptly answered over the com, quickly pulling on her new uniform.

"You called me, Captain?"

"Yes, sit down Commander."

She sat down opposite site of her new Captain.

"I want you to know that I personally requested Admiral Hackett to assign you to Normandy..."

"Yes Sir, I was told so, Sir."

"The best ship in the alliance force deserves the best crew. Work that you did on Ellysium and later on Torfan speak for themselves. You performed miraculously on both Shepard."

"I did what had to be done, Sir."

"I have followed your career for quite some time and you excelled in every mission you partake in."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I am telling you this so that you will be aware that I know how good you can be but I want to see even more from you."

"I will try my best, Sir."

"No, you will certainly not. You WILL DO better than your best Commander and that is an order!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

He looked at her for few moments before he laugh a bit: "You can unstiffen yourself a bit. Shepard."

"Sir?" She wasn't sure how to react.

"I want to hear your opinion on the ship and crew, and an honest one that is." he ignored her question.

"Well Sir, the ship is majestic to say at least and as far as crew goes... I didn't really had time to check their files, yet alone speak with them..."

"Of course, you just came here a day ago and that was only what, 3 hours before you learned of your transfer."

He opened a drawer and pulled a pad out giving it to her.

"Here are files on the crew. Familiarize with them and take a long tour of the ship."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Relieved Commander."

She got up, saluted and headed out.

"Oh, and Shepard..."

She paused and turned around to face Captain Anderson.

"Say hi to your mother for me." he smiled.

"I shall."

"And Kaisha..."

"Yes?"

"Tell her she still owes me a bottle of Sarice Ice Brandy for the lost bet."

"I remember that one, David."

They both laughed as David Anderson winked. Kaisha left the room remembering the first time she saw Anderson. It was on her fathers funeral. David was much junger then and he was "just" Lieutenant. He knew her parents from when they were at Alliance Academy together in class and was regarded as a family friend.

As she walked she noticed curious eyes upon her. Everybody knew that she is THE Commander Shepard, holder of Star of Terra medal for her beyond duty service in The Blitz.

It was annoying for her at the beginning but eventually she got used to it, people knowing her wherever she went, all wanting to take pictures, having autographs (some on strange places _YUCK!_ ). The good side was, that she got free drinks everywhere she went, not that she would drink much, she had to uphold her brilliant shining image of Alliance Hero, but sometimes a quick shoot of tequila was exactly what she needed.

At least she, and everybody else as far as that mattered, knew that her ranks in Alliance were hard earned and not simply given to her due to sparkling careers that her mother Hannah and late father Admiral Shepard had. She worked her ass of and she did so willingly.

At first she joined Alliance military because she was regular navy brat, and because she knew that it would make her father proud if he would still be alive at time, and last but not least because she was a biotic and thus this career path made most sense. But, even if she would never said that aloud, she also wanted to explore space, wander into unknown, discover new planets, anomalies, lives... In any case, life aboard the ship was in her blood. As such she enlisted on the very day she turned 18, making mother extremely proud... and worried at the same time.

On her first mission under Commander F.J. Cullen she first witnessed the deaths of innocent civilians. She was deeply shaken, military training doesn't really prepare you for that even if they try, but she regained her wits about it and made sure that their deaths were not in vain.

At that point she made a wove to do her best and more than best, to always seek a way to keep collateral damage to minimum if it couldn't be avoided altogether.

As she walked back to her quarters she stopped at few posts getting known with Navigator Pressly and some others.


	2. Chapter 2

BioWare owns all!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Classified<strong>**  
><strong>

She was almost done reading personal files, just 3 or 4 left on the pad and she had to admit that Anderson had quite a crew under his hand. All files were squeaking clean for starters and all personnel had quite some recommendations.

_Poster crew? _

She was a bit concerned about a marine named Jenkins who was more or less without actual battle experience, few simpler missions put aside.

_Some easy assignments for the starters, slowly building up his field responsibilities in order to prevent unnecessary damage._

She moved to another file.

_Hmm, Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko... Lets see..._

She looked at basic info and then as soon as she looked at his educational section found a bik and stick CLASSIFIED.

_That's... Interesting..._

Few more classified popped into her face not to mention a large assortment of recommendations all portraying a steady and exemplar career path. There was quite a number of challenging missions listed and he did good at them all.

The last file she read was of one Jeff Moreau, helmsman of the Normandy. Finished his education with flying colors, surpassed his teachers and so on. Everything portrayed him as superb flyer.

Her first days were mostly spent reading the files, meeting people aboard to put faces to those names and exploring the secrets of the ship. It was busy but good.


	3. Chapter 3

Alenko enters into the life of Shepy... and it is a messy entrance.

* * *

><p>BioWare owns all!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Biotic on loose<strong>

As Captain Anderson had some business in the Citadel with Ambassador Udina and Admiral Hackett, Commander Shepard acted as XO (Executive Officer).

She was about her business when Jenkins came running to her informing that there was a fight in the mess hall. Kaisha promptly followed him and as he entered the mess color briefly left her cheeks.

_WHAT THE HELL!_

There was food all over the floor, not to mention a large dent in the wall. Amiss that mess two man were sitting, one of them holding by his ribs moaning in pain and other glowering darkly with his fingertips still glowing blue and ranting about the stupidity of himself because he lost selfcontrol.

Commander Shepard put her hands on her hips looking severely at the mess and two marines for about a minute. All the chatter silenced and all eyes were on her.

"Can you move?" she gravely asked the man moaning in pain. At same time the other man jumped up and saluted as he gor aware of Commanders presence.

"Yes ma˙am, nothing broken ma˙am!" the injured man replied.

"Then get off your ass and drag yourself to med-bay!"

"Aye, aye ma˙am!" he responded quickly and slowly dragged himself away.

"Double time, soldier!" she barked at him as the most terrifying drill instructor at the Academy and thus sent him running to the med-bay.

"Name and rank, solder?" she demanded from the other marine as she didn't yet memorize all the names with faces.

"Alenko, Lieutenant, ma˙am!"

She took her time looking darkly at him: "To my quoters ASAP and wait there!"

It would be inappropriate to deal with ranking officer before all others.

"Aye, aye ma˙am" He saluted and quickly walked away thinking that he choose quite brilliant way of attracting her attention. The thought was of course sarcastically meant as he would either not attract any attention at all as opposite to this way.

She cast one final glance at the mess before ordering: "Nobody is to touch this. Lt. Alenko and the other will clean it up later. Understood?"

"Aye, aye ma˙am!" everybody responded at same time.

"As you were!" she barked and hurried to med-bay.

"Dr. Chawakas." she greeted.

"Commander."

"What's the damage?" Kaisha eyed the man sitting on the bed.

"Nothing that a pain killer and a medi gel wouldn't fix."

"No cracks, lasting effects and such?"

"None whatsoever Commander."

"How much pain are you in, soldier?" she asked the man.

"Slight, ma˙am. It is getting better, ma˙am."

"No pain killers for him!" she ordered Doctor.

Doctor nodded and removed herself.

"I am waiting, soldier!"

"Yes ma˙am?" he looked confused.

"What the hell happened in there?" she barked at him.

Soldier went all red in the face: "It was my fault, ma˙am... I provoked... Not intentionally... But..."

"Provoked how?" she demanded.

"I... I..."

"Speak up soldier!" if her look would kill he would be already dead.

"I said that certain person would earn most credits waking at Coras Den... That she would certainly attract more attention that any Asari... And well, that she should consider that and probably stop working as a ..." He went quiet.

"As what?" she didn't bulge.

"Commander... ma˙am..." He replied shaking.

"I see."

She turned around and started to play with surgical laser, turning it on and off leaving a man to sweat before turning back to him: " Highly inappropriate, solder!"

"Yes, ma˙am! I am sorry, ma˙am!"

"I should air lock you but I appreciate that you came clean. You will return to your quoters and wait for Lt. Alenko who will give you further assignment."

"Aye, aye ma˙am!" he saluted as she left the med-bay.

She took a deep breath before netering her quoters. Lt. Alenko stood there completely still in perfect military attention facing away from her onto her desk.

She stopped at the doors for a second observing him as he didn't even move a muscle.

_That's some hellaofass there..._

Lt turned around and saluted.

"At ease." she commanded as she sat down behind her desk and started typing in her pad for about 15 minutes without paying any attention to the quite stressed man standing before her, still in perfect stillness. At last she decided to speak to him.

"Lt what do you have to say about the situation?"

"It was my fault ma˙am. I lost control and there is no excuse for it, ma˙am." he quickly recited.

"The reason for it?" she demanded without peeling her eyes from the pad.

"I... I... I don't remember... ma˙am..."

At that point she suddenly looked up straight into his eyes.

"Did you got hit in the head, Lt?"

"No ma˙am."

"Then I don't see a reason for your memory loose, or is there some medical condition not mentioned in your files?" she said severely still looking straight at him.

"No, ma˙am!"

"What kind of punishment should you receive, Lt?" she asked and turned her attention back to her pad.

"I don't know, ma˙am! Deport to Alliance Command, degradation of rank...ma˙am" he half asked.

"I see..." She considered for a moment. "And the other one, what's his name again?"

"Michellin, Jack. Extra assignments, cleaning bathrooms, vent-shafts,... ma˙am."

"I see..."She again looked straight at him.

"You are lucky that Michellin came clean and I commend your willingness to take all the blame on you since you outrank him and you should know better."

"Yes, ma˙am."

She kept looking at him with severe expression.

"As much as I appreciate your willingness to defend my shiny name, your actions were completely inappropriate."

"Yes, ma˙am!"

"I am perfectly aware that at times we have trouble controlling our biotic abilities but that is no excuse!"

"You are a biotic?" he blurted without thinking.

She gave him a stern look.

"I... I... am sorry, ma˙am... I meant,... Yes, ma˙am!" he corrected himself.

She just nodded staying silent for some time, thinking of what exactly to do.

"So... I will not file a report on this BUT I demand that it does NOT repeat itself!"

"Yes, ma˙am, thank you, ma˙am!"

"Now find Michellin and help him clean the mess. I will come and cheek on your progress."

"Aye, aye ma˙am!" he saluted and left.

She had to smile as the door closed although she was still quite pissed off for the fact that such icident happened on very first day that she had command of the ship completely in her hands.

She made some notes for personal reference, wrote a report on daily assignments and then decided to check on Lt Alenko and Co. To see how the cleaning goes. When she entered the Mess she found them both on their knees scrubbing the last remains of their fall out.

Before they could jump up and salute she calmly said: "As you were." and sat herself by the table, looking at the dent in the wall.

"Although quite inappropriate, the damage done by, your throw I assume, is quite impressive Lt." she looked at Alenko.

"Yes, ma˙am, thank you, ma˙am!"

"So, no more throwing on my ship or I will show you the power of my throw... Down the air lock!"

"Yes, ma˙am!"

"Same goes to you Michellin, although I will add a good aimed kick to it prior!"

"Yes, ma˙am!" Michellin responded with a clear fear in his voice.

"I guess we should fix the wall also, if we don't want to explain its distortion to Captain Anderson..." She said more or less to herself before performing a casual pull on the wall, fixing it.

She stood up: "Well, carry on and when you are finished here you can move on toilets and air-vents. They also need a good scrub."

"Aye, aye ma˙am!" both responded at same time.

She walked towards the door but just before exiting turned around: "And Lt Alenko..."

"Yes, ma˙am?" he looked at her.

"You will join me at bio-training tomorrow. I want to see you in action."

"Aye, aye ma˙am!"

She left half grinning inside.

_This should be interesting..._


	4. Chapter 4

I just thought it would be funny... hopefuly it is..

* * *

><p>BioWare owns all!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Armorless<strong>

Kaisha waited patiently for Alenko to join her in the bio-gym, serving herself a quick pre-snack just before Lt entered wearing standard issue Alliance light armor.

"Commander." he saluted.

"Alenko," she responded turning towards him: " for possible further reference, in gym I am Shepard only."

"Yes ma˙am." He didn't loose up an inch.

"I see you mean business today, Alenko. Gonna show me your worth?" she asked jokingly.

"Yes, ma˙am! I... I... Meant, no ma˙am..." He looked confused as Kaisha just laughed.

"Ready to begin?"

"Yes ma˙am!"

"OK. VI start the countdown."

Countdown started and as soon as it got from five to four Alenko has stopped it.

"Something wrong?" Shepard raised an eye at Kaidan.

"Yes ma˙am, you don't have any armor on, ma˙am..." He seemed surprised.

"I know. I never use it in my gym practices."

"Then it is only fair that I don't use any either... ma˙am." he said and started to remove his armor.

"Not true, Alenko. My partners always have to use one."

"I wont, ... ma˙am." he objected.

"Oh yes you WILL Lt.!" she demanded.

"With all due respect ma˙am, you yourself said you are not Commander in gym, so I will not wear armor if you don't... ma˙am..." He didn't gave in but there was fair amount of insecurity elt in his voice at the end.

"Is that so, Alenko?" she provoked.

"Yes ma˙am!" he regain determination.

"Fine then..." She walked towards the door, opened them and stepped out of the gym.

"I will wait here, ma˙am." Kaidan said with relief sounding in his voice.

Shepard turned around and looked at Kaidan with a wicked smile and fire burning in the deeps of her eyes.

"Lt Alenko, you WILL wear the armor whilst Shepard, and that is me, will NOT!" she declared with her Commander voice while wickedness still played on her face.

"But..." He started.

"It is NOT opened for discussion Lt.!"

"... You said you are not Commander when in gym... ma˙am..." He gave it another shoot.

"I am standing outside the gym, Lt!" she said with played severity.

"Aye, aye Commander!" Alenko blurted.

_That was utterly cute and funny!_

"Now that that is sorted out, don't hold back on me Alenko! I promise I wont on you."

She returned inside closing the doors smiling as at the same time Kaidan looked honestly worried.

AI started counting again and then there was numerous throws, pulls, barriers and you name its throwing around coloring otherwise yellow gym into greenish by all the biotics blues.

At start he had no intention to exhibit even the mediocre bio-ability at her in such outfit as she wore just her military issued T-shirt and shorts but he most definitely had to work very hard to defend himself as her assaults were becoming stronger and stronger pushing his barrier skill slowly to maximum. He would gladly give her her own medicine releasing a good amount of his power but she was The Commander Shepard, she was his Commander and she was a woman and even all that put aside she for crying-out-loud didn't wore any armor! As his barrier begun to not be quite enough he started to perform his lifts on her and even with those he exhibited caution. But she was relentless, pushing him more and more and more until she finally managed to bioerase his thoughts and got him to fully attend to training itself as he did a marvelous throw at her and send her flying true the air straight in the wall. She smashed into it with a loud bang before sliding to the floor.

"SHEPARD!" Kaidan shouted and start running towards her which resulted in him smashing face straight into barrier that she erected before him.

"Oops..." She laughed as they were both gathering their bones from the floor.

"I hope I didn't... Hurt you... ma˙am..." He started apologetically.

"Nope, all on its place," she replied smiling, :" That was impressive Alenko."

"Thank you, ma˙am... I...I... didn't want to..."

"Stop right there!" she demanded, :" I invited you to a training and it is no training if one side hold out."

"But I could hurt..."

"Stop!" she interrupted again being slightly annoyed, : "I know that you are well aware that you shouldn't use your full power and all that req-crap BUT you also know that there is paragraph about presenting a challenge."

"Yes, ma˙am..."

"Next time I expect you to train with me on the same level as you did in last, oh what, 5 minutes or so. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma˙am!"

_There will be next time? he thought to himself half happy and half worried._

She pulled her bag and got out two chocolate bars, throwing one to him.

"This will do until we get to the mess."

She walked serenely out and Kaidan followed her silently.

As the entered the Mess, she sat down showing the opposite chair to him in clear invitation. He nested himself in it being completely aware of curious glances others were casting at them.

"Hey Chief!" she called the cook :" Bring us XXL portion of chow, each."

"Training, Commander?" Chief asked.

"Yep." she casually replaced.

"I will add some deserts to it then."

"Much obliged." she smiled.

At Kaidans relief she stared the conversation mostly around the ship and crew asking him on her opinions. After about teen minutes of their conversation nobody around seemed even slightly interested in it anymore.

Before getting up from the table she leaned closer to Kaidan, smiled and in almost a whisper uttered: "Nothing like business talk to keep the nosy ones away, right?"

Kaidan automatically crookedly smiled and nodded.

"Later, Lt." she added lauder as she got up.

He jumped up quickly almost knocking over a glass of water and saluted: "Commander."

_I really wish he would stop saluting so much..._

But she merely said : "As you were." and left, leaving Kaidan behind still standing and staring after her until he gor a punch in the shoulder.

"Commander, uh Alenko?" man who delivered a punch asked in mocking but low tone.

"Joker!" Kaidan burst loudly.

"What? I am just saying." Joker laugh.

"I...I...uh... Shut up Jeff!" Kaidan felt his blood boil in veins but sat back down.

"Oh, so its Jeff now, huh." Joker laugh some more and earned dark look from Kaidan.

"Oh come on! You have to admit that out Commander is one hell of a hot looking woman!" Joker kept teasing.

"Joker, I swear... If you don't stop... I... I will..."

"Scary as hell at times also tho, but even then damn sexy." Joker ignored Kaidans reaction.

"Joker!" Alenko became alarmingly mad.

"Wouldn't mind seeing her in Space Boy. She would make awesome Spring Space Bunny." Joker closed his eyes in obvious attempt to visualize it.

Alenkos fingertips started to glow blue as she struggle to remain or regain control over himself.

_Why the hell this angers me... The last time I felt like this was... Was... On... Jump Zero... HELL... Ranged in his mind_.

"It would probably piss off the Admiralty Board, oh that I would love to see in live, but then again it would most definitely increase the number of recruitment." Joker rattled on.

"This... Is... Outrage...!" Kaidan said thru his teethes.

"Eh, calm down stiff-ass! I wont say anything more about it, but seriously, you have to agree with me or are you stupid big yellyfish?"

Kaidan started to calm down. Jeff aka Joker was closest to what he would call a friend and he really, really didn't want to do another Mess-incident.

"She is my Commander... Uh... I mean, our, our Commander. She is..." Kaidan flustered.

"Yea, yea! A war Hero, receiver of Terra Nova Medal, poster girl of the Alliance, bright example of Humanity and all that shit. She is quite good at her job, naturally, I wont deny that... " Joker paused a bit and cast a menacing glance at Kaidan: " ... But she is also a woman or will you say you didn't noticed that at all?"

"As I said, she is our Commander..." Kaidan replied slowly but in his mind the answer to Joker sounded more like _: "I wish I didn't noticed..."_

"Yea, yea, whatever..." Joker resigned. "Anyhow, how was training? I hear gym is totally rearranged."


End file.
